


Love Is An Overreaction

by potc



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Any and all references to Home Alone are very deliberate, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Over the Top, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potc/pseuds/potc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold is the one thing John absolutely cannot lose. And the things he is prepared to do to ensure that he doesn't are very amusing. </p>
<p>Written for the POI Advent Calendar 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is An Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Love Is An Overreaction (Chinese Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601742) by [lzqsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk)



> A huge thank you to [offkilter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/offkilter) for the beta work and for helping me find a title.

Samaritan posed a great and very real threat. Harold understood that. He was well aware of the new limitations imposed on them and the need to be careful. Even so, he was of the opinion that hammering a couple of iron wrought bars across Professor Whistler’s office window was taking the paranoia just a little bit too far.

“I don’t think this is entirely necessary, John.”

John barely graced him with a glance as he hammered in the last nail and stalked across the room to open the cupboard revealing three guns, one sniper rifle, a couple of tear gas grenades, a string of actual grenades and what looked suspiciously like a handwritten user manual detailing how to use all of the above. Harold made the rapid decision not to comment on John’s scribbles and the fact that he could barely read any of it.

“Here.”

John handed him a taser and a pocket knife, pulled at a couple of wires hanging from his desk that Harold was absolutely not going to touch and then straightened up to look expectantly at him.

Harold resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and instead chose to turn around to stare at his door and address the burning question that had been baffling him ever since he entered his office.

“Is that a flamethrower?”

“Yes. It’ll burn off people’s heads unless you’ve given them permission to enter.”

Harold gave in to the temptation to pinch the bridge of his nose and decided to rub his temples for good measure.

“John – ”

“And take this too.”

A plain, brown papered box was shoved into his free hand and Harold felt a moment of true dread for whatever destructive device John had decided to get him this time before ripping off the paper. 

The bright orange tie with tiny yellow one’s and zero’s that fell out was one of the ugliest he had ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes on.

“Happy birthday, Harold.”

Harold looked up at John, taking in his disheveled shirt, ruffled hair, tired eyes and smudged face, all of which pointed to him having spent ages making Whistler’s office everyone-but-John proof, and then shifted his gaze to the tie that was currently hurting his eyes and no doubt had a tracker sewn into it somewhere.

He rapidly decoded the numbers to find the pattern: 01101001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101

John smiled tentatively at him, eyes soft and concerned.

“I just need you to be safe, Harold.”

Harold’s moment of regret for the mess he would have to clean up later as he pushed John onto his desk to thank him properly (and possibly find some use for his new tie that didn’t involve him having to wear it) didn’t last very long.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [Binary Translator](http://www.roubaixinteractive.com/PlayGround/Binary_Conversion/Binary_To_Text.asp) for those who want to see what the tie says!


End file.
